1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sewing an elongated article such as a curtain, a tent or a lady's dress. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism for drawing an elongated sewn product from a sewing station.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various apparatus for sewing an elongated fabric article, such as a curtain, a tent or a lady's dress, are known in which an elongated sewn product is discharged from the apparatus by means of an assembly of rollers. However, a common problem with the prior apparatus is that the discharged sewn products would tend to stay in a disorderly fashion on the discharge side of a sewing station, which would often require the workman's hand to assist in discharging the sewn products in an orderly fashion, thus enabling only a limited rate of production. Yet, for drawing the elongated sewn product from the sewing station, a considerably long drawing mechanism is needed, which necessarily makes the whole apparatus objectionably large.